Trials of a Leader
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Vůdcovská Matrice se konečně dostává do rukou Decepticonů, ale tím všechny komplikace teprve začínají. Post DotM, AU. Komentáře/kritika vítány.
1. The Matrix of Leadership

__Bayformers, post Dark of the Moon, ale udělala jsem to tak, že většina conů to prostě přežila. Původně jsem chtěla sice začít s novými postavami, ale když mě zrovna ty filmové přirostly k srdci. Takže zatím jsou přidaní jenom Skywarp, Thundercracker a Hook.__

__AN: Já sama vlastně nevím, kde a kdy byly Soundwavovi přisouzeny telepatické schopnosti. Buď jak buď, já už to beru jako samozřejmost. Jinak, Starscream, Skywarp a Thundercracker jsou bráškové. Není to roztomilý? XD__

__**VAROVÁNÍ:**__**__ Povídku jsem dopisovala po velmi vydařeném stužkovacím večírku a ve stavu, kdy už jsem nespala 36 hodin. Takže...buďte milosrdní XD Za chyby se omlouvám, ale nejsou lidi na opravování. Vlastně jsem to po sobě ještě ani nečetla XD__**

* * *

><p><strong>The Matrix of Leadership<strong>

Tři stíhačky, až na barvy k nerozeznání od strojů amerického vojenského letectva, se závratnou rychlostí řítily několik tisíc kilometrů nad nekonečnou modří Indického oceánu. Jejich křídla rozrážela mrazivý vzduch, hřejivé paprsky slunce dopadaly na kokpity bez pilotů. Mimozemské motory hučely vzhledem k rychlosti snad až příliš tiše, místo žhnoucího oranžového světla vydávaly slabou namodralou záři.

Letouny se vznášely nezvykle blízko u sebe, jejich křídla se v letu téměř dotýkala, přesto ke kontaktu nedošlo ani když se některý stroj zachvěl. Precizní v letu, smrtící na bojišti. Poslední z Megatronových Seekrů, na misi, která měla přinést zkázu Autobotům a lepší budoucnost jejich protivníkům.

"Je to naše poslední šance."připomněl Starscream, jeho hlas zněl i v takové rychlosti stejně protivně jako kdykoliv jindy. Snad jen klidněji než obvykle, téměř jako by při letu ztrácel svou obvyklou tvrdohlavost.

"A máme jenom jeden pokus."doplnil Thundercracker, jeho hluboký baryton ostře kontrastoval se Starscreamovým krákáním. Skywarp vedle nich mlčel, zcela ponořený do výpočtů.

"Pokud selžeme, Megatron nás zabije."odtušil Starscream, v jeho hlase ale nezazněl jediný náznak strachu. Ve vzduchu si připadal mnohem sebejistější než na zemi, v letu se mu nemohl vyrovnat ani jejich vůdce. Vědomi si toho byli oba, zatím to Megatron ale obratně využíval ve svůj prospěch a dokazoval svou převahu Starscreamovi pokaždé, když svou brutální silou rval křídla z letcova těla.

"Je čas."promluvil náhle Skywarp a prudce zrychlil. Černý letoun vystřelil vpřed a poté téměř kolmo k zemi. Pak zmizel v záblesku fialového světla. Starscream a Thundercracker pokračovali v letu, tisíce kilometrů pod nimi se v oceánu objevila drobná tečka, malinký ostrůvek skrývající obrovské věci. __Diego Garcia__.

.:0:.

Oranžová záře zapadajícího slunce barvila krajinu. Optimus zadumaně pozoroval svůj nový domov. Jeho myšlenky se stále častěji vracely k přízraku rodné planety, který se před necelými dvěma pozemskými roky objevil na obloze. A který tak nemilosrdně zničili, jednou pro vždy. Zpočátku o správnosti svých činů nepochyboval, ale postupem času si nedokázal odpustit tiché "Co kdyby...". Ano, co kdyby se rozhodl Cybertron zachránit? Co když měl Sentinel pravdu a Cybertron ještě měl šanci? Možná by se teď procházel po jiné planetě, na kterou by svítilo jiné slunce. A bylo by zničení jedné primitivní civilizace, která už beztak sama sebe odsoudila k zániku, příliš velkou cenou za záchranu jejich starého světa?

Mírně zavrtěl hlavou. Věděl, že takhle uvažovat nemůže, nesmí. Lidé, ač zaostalí, byli jejich přátelé, spolubojovníci, rozhodli se s nimi o vlastní planetu podělit. Nikdo neměl právo rozhodovat o jejich osudu, přestože ten už byl dávno zpečetěn.

Obrátil optiky přímo k zapadajícímu slunci. Oranžový srpek už téměř zmizel za horizontem, i ten malý kousek vydával víc světla a tepla, než dvojhvězda nad Cybertronem. Někdy, zvlášťě ve chvílích, jako tato, si přál být člověkem. Nicnetušícím, plným iluzí, nepoznamenaným tsíciletími vyčerpávající války, kdy bojovali o vládu nad planetou, která umírala.

Na obzoru přímo před sebou spatřil sotva viditelnou černou tečku, než na ni ale dokázal lépe zaostřit, zmizela. Znovu zavrtěl hlavou v domnění, že se mu něco zdálo. Možná už doopravdy začínal stárnout, možná si jenom vůdcovské povinnosti začaly vybírat svou daň. I po konci války museli být stále na pozoru, zbývající Decepticoni zůstali roztříštění po celém vesmíru, kdykoliv se mohl nějaký objevit na Zemi a zaútočit. Mohlo trvat stovky, tisíce let, než by znovu nalezli rovnováhu a bezstarostný klid, který na Cybertronu převládal až do Rozdělení *).

Vzduch přímo před ním se najednou lehce zachvěl a zapraskal elektřinou a slunce náhle ve fialovém záblesku zastínila zdánlivě nekonečná černá masa. V témže okamžiku Optimovo vnímání rozštěpila pronikavá bolest, téměř srovnatelná s tou, kterou cítil, když Megatron probodl jeho jiskru. Ostré drápy se zaryly hluboko do jeho hrudi, zastavily se ale těsně před pulsujícím krystalem. Prime se rychle vzpamatoval z počátečního šoku, než ale vůbec stihl vytasit energonová ostří, ruka uvnitř jeho těla se sevřela v pěst a s trhnutím se stáhla zpátky. Pár temně rudých optik se jasně rozzářil v posměšném gestu a vetřelec zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil, Primovy meče proťaly už jen čirý vzduch.

Optimus těžce klesl na kolena. Rozžhavené nože zajely zpátky a jeho ruce vylétly k zející díře v hrudi, ve snaze utišit pulsující bolest a zastavit nebo alespoň zeslabit unikající proud energonu z roztrhaného vedení. Životodárná tekutina mu ale nepřestala protékat mezi prsty, pod jeho tělem se brzy začala tvořit rudá kaluž. Netrvalo dlouho a jeho HUD zaplavila varování. Přestože regenerační systémy pracovaly na sto procent, jeho stav se nelepšil. Něco, a Optimus začínal pomalu tušit, co, bylo špatně. Obvykle by si jeho tělo s podobným druhem zranění poradilo-a mnohem rychleji-tak proč ne teď?

Ledová ruka hrůzy se sevřela kolem jeho jiskry, když si plně uvědomil, co předtím díky pronikavé bolesti uniklo jeho pozornosti. A to, co zpočátku považoval za nepovedený pokus o vlastní zabití, nyní nabylo zcela nový rozměr. Vzpomněl si na jasnou záři Skywarpových optik. Teď už poznával výsměch, adresovaný jemu samotnému. A taky radost, kterou Decepticon beze sporu pociťoval. Optimus si znovu v mysli přehrál těch pár okamžiků. Podle jeho vnitřního chronometru celý útok trval přibližně tři vteřiny, v retrospektivě mu ale připadalo, jako by se Skywarpova ruka v jeho útrobách zatínala několik hodin.

:Ratchete:

S napětím naslouchal šumu na druhém konci linky. Čas, s každou ztracenou kapkou energonu, která ho posouvala blíž k úplnému konci, plynul stále rychleji.

:Optime? Jsi v pořádku? Ve tvé oblasti jsme zachytili krátký Decepticonský signál. Co-:

Prime chvíli přemýšlel, co vlastně říct, nakonec si ale uvědomil, že je příliš pozdě, než aby mohl zvažovat každé slovo.

:Decepticoni mají Vůdcovskou matrici. Potřebuju tvou pomoc:

Následovala krátká pauza, Optimus slyšel Ratchetovu zrychlenou ventilaci a téměř i viděl jeho vyděšený výraz.

:Rozumím, hned jsem tam:

Konec, ticho, žádný šum, nic, Optimus si překvapeně uvědomil, že jeho systémy začaly vypadávat jeden po druhém. O pár vteřin později se vypnuly i jeho optiky, jediným vizuálním vjemem zůstala varování a odpočet do přechodu na nouzový režim na jeho HUD.

Napadlo ho, že si možná na moc Matrice příliš zvykl. Nechal se uchlácholit její téměř neomezenou silou, která mu v boji už tolikrát zachránila život a zapomněl, jaké je to spoléhat se pouze na vlastní schopnosti. Jako by se celou tu dobu vznášel vysoko v oblacích a nyní byl sražen zpátky k zemi.

Odpočet se přiblížil k jedné minutě. Optimus cítil, jak se jeho klouby pomalu uvolňují a jeho tělo padá k zemi, přímo do rudé kaluže pod ním. Nezbývalo mu, než doufat, že Ratchet dorazí včas a udrží ho při životě. Pochyboval, že by ho kdokoliv-teď, když se Matrice nacházela v rukou Decepticonů-dokázal přivést zpátky, ať už člověk nebo cybertroňan.

__Třicet vteřin.__ Přestával vnímat i svá zranění, jen jeho jiskra stále stejně bolestivě pulsovala a Optimus věděl, že i když se vypnou všechny jeho systémy, stále tu bolest bude cítit. Neznal slova, jež by mohla popsat děsivou prázdnotu v jeho nitru, nedokázal vyjádřit, jaké utrpení mu Skywarp způsobil, když tak surově oddělil Matrici od jeho jiskry. Pouto, které oba krystaly spojovalo nemělo být roztrženo násilím, za žádných okolností. Bez následků jej mohl přerušit jen nositel vzácného artefaktu-i tak to ale znamenalo velké riziko. I díky tomu Optimus považoval za zázrak, že je ještě vůbec naživu.

__Deset vteřin.__ Optimus netušil, jak dlouho jeho tělo vydrží za daných podmínek v nouzovém režimu. Doufal, že Ratchet přijede včas. Takhle nechtěl zemřít, i kdyby ano, nemohl nechat svoje vojáky čelit následkům jeho vlastní chyby a slabosti.

__Pět vteřin.__ Okolní svět přestal existovat. Optimus zůstal uzavřen ve svém vlastním těle, jeho vědomí se smrsklo do zářícího krystalu hluboko v jeho hrudi, cítil jen bolest a chlad.

__Tři.__ Co když Ratchet přijede pozdě? Bude smrt v nouzovém režimu vůbec poznat?

__Dva__. Jaké bude zemřít podruhé? Stejné? Jiné?

__Jedna__. Ta bolest, bezmoc, strach, pohasínající naděje...stejné jako tenkrát.

.:0:.

Zajiskření, fialový záblesk a Skywarp se přidal ke svým bratrům. Nemusel nic říkat, Starscream i Thundercracker vycítili přítomnost té věci, kterou černý letec uložil ve svém kokpitu. Energie matrice je obklopovala. Vzduch kolem nich jako by zhutněl, let se stal najednou mnohem těžší. I přesto, přesně podle plánu, prudce zrychlili a zamířili směrem nahoru, pryč od té planety, která jim konečně po třech drtivých porážkách přinesla i úspěch.

Jako střely prolétli atmosférou do vesmíru a pokračovali dál ještě větší rychlostí. Matrice nepřestávala vydávat zvláštní a nadmíru znepokojivé vlny energie, snad ve snaze najít svého původního nositele a znovu s ním splynout. Ale Megatronův hněv, který by je čekal, kdyby se vrátili s prázdnou, je děsil víc, než rozmary jednoho starého artefaktu. Proto nepolevovali v tempu a dál se řítili k Neptunu, na jehož oběžné dráze kroužil __Leviathan__, poslední loď, která jim ještě zbyla.

"Co s tím vlastně chce Megatron dělat?"zeptal se po necelé hodině tichého letu Skywarp. V jeho hlase zněla určitá tíseň a touha se té věci zbavit. K odpovědi se dlouhou chvíli nikdo neměl. Nakonec promluvil Starscream, pohrdavým tónem, který užíval jen když mluvil o Megatronových plánech, jimiž obzvlášť opovrhoval.

"Kdo ví, zatím si to nechává pro sebe. Hádám, že ani Soundwave netuší, k čemu je tohle celé vlastně dobré. Každopádně si troufám odhadnout, že chce Matrici použít ke vzkříšení své armády. Ale u něj bych se nedivil, kdyby mu šlo jen o to, aby ten krám neměl Prime."

Opět se rozhostilo ticho rušené jen hukotem jejich motorů. Tentokrát ho roztříštil Thundercracker, jeho hluboký hlas postrádal jakýkoliv výraz, vlastně se mu dařilo působit dojmem, že se ho celá věc ani netýká. Ale jeho bratři věděli, co se za nezájmem skrývá. Jak on, tak Skywarp sloužili Decepticonům kvůli Starscreamovi, který se už dávno měl stát vůdcem. Megatronem opovrhovali, stejně jako jejich bratr zastávali názor, že Megatron vede Decepticony špatným směrem, že jen znevažuje jejich jméno.

"Měli jsme změnit strany už dávno."

Starscream se tiše uchechtl. Dezerce mohla být řešením předtím, než začali likvidovat Autoboty ve velkém. Teď už museli stát po Megatronově boku a doufat, že jejich vůdce přijde s nějakým plánem, který je zachrání při pádu do propasti. A nebo věřit v rychlou, bezbolestnou smrt. Stačil by jim i lidský mozek, aby pochopili, že po zvěrstvech, kterých se na Autobotech po léta dopouštěli, by je Prime na svou stranu nikdy nepřijal. Možná by z nich udělal vězně, snad by je nechal popravit. Svobodu by jim neponechal nikdy.

O mnoho hodin později se konečně přiblížili k obrovské plynné planětě. S jasnou modří na pozadí byl __Leviathan__snadno zahlédnutelný. Starscreama téměř zamrazilo, když si uvědomil jeho podobnost s __Nemesis__. Ta se měla stát symbolem jejich vítězství na Zemi, ale místo toho skončila v troskách stejně, jako všechny další. __Leviathan__ unikl zkáze jenom o vlásek, protože se k Zemi nedostal včas a Megatron usoudil, že bitvu mohou začít i bez něj.

V hangáru, kde přistáli, je už očekával Megatron. Několik kroků za ním, skryt ve stínu svého vůdce, stál Soundwave. Starscream musel potlačit nutkání se posměšně ušklíbnout, když viděl, jak se Megatronovy optiky dychtivě rozzářily, jakmile ucítil přítomnost Matrice.

Nemusel ani nic říkat, Skywarp mu předmět sám předal. Jeho úleva byla téměř hmatatelná, stejně jako vůdcova radost. V Megatronově tváři zkřivené jakousi děsivou napodobeninou úsměvu se odráželo modré světlo ostře kontrastující s jeho rudě žhnoucími optikami. Soundwave udělal krok vpřed, Starscream zvyklý číst v pro ostatní nehybné tváři s překvapením zjistil, že Soundwavův výraz připomíná znepokojení. A nesouhlas. Nechápal, co to může znamenat, ale v jednom jistotu měl. Soundwavova bezbřehá oddanost vůdci přece jen potkala své hranice.

Megatron pevně sevřel Matrici v ruce a bez jediného slova zamířil pryč. Soundwave ho bez zaváhání následoval a tři letci zůstali stát v prázdném hangáru. Skywarp trochu zmatený, Thundercracker naprosto nezaujatý a Starscream s podivným leskem v očích, který se u něj objevoval, když přišel na něco nového nebo spřádal své zrádcovské plány. Nebo oboje.

.:0:.

"Proč?"zařval Megatron. Místo, kde se jeho pěst setkala se zdí zůstalo označeno hlubokou prohlubní v kovu. "Proč mě ta zatracená věc neposlouchá? Co Prime má a já ne?" Starscream ustoupil o krok vzad, zatímcou Soundwave, s notnou dávkou sebezapření, zůstal nehybně stát na svém místě. Starscream neopomněl co chvíli vrhnout po něm pohled plný výsměchu a pohrdání. Ačkoliv si byl celkem jistý, že některé věci si stačí myslet, aby o nich Soundwave věděl.

"Soundwave!" Starscream by klidně přísahal, že drápy na Soundwavových rukou sebou lehce škubly, když tyran vyslovil jeho jméno. Zadostiučinění se ale nedostavilo. Pocítil jen lehký záchvěv nervozity. Soundwave ho nejspíš vycítil, jeho pohled na zlomek vtěřiny zalétl k letci.

"Pane?"

"Prozkoumej Matrici."

Tentokrát nebylo pochyb, po Soundwavově tváři přeběhl výraz nefalšované hrůzy. Trvalo to jen nepatrný okamžik, Soundwave rychle získal zpět kontrolu, nad svým tělem, Starscream ale měl jistotu. A pochopil. Soundwave se nebál Megatorna, vlastně neměl proč. Megatron by ho bez pochyby přemohl co se fyzické síly týkalo, pokud by ale Soundwave využil svého daru, neměl by ani decepticonský lord šanci. Opravdový strach, který Starscreamův odvěký rival pociťoval, pramenil jen a pouze z přítomnosti Matrice a už jen představy, že se jí bude muset dotknout. Jeho nejsilnější zbraň se v tu chvíli obrátila proti němu, energie starého artefaktu na něj působila víc, než na kohokoliv jiného.

Jeden ze Soundwavových chapadlovitých výběžků se váhavě vysunul z mezery mezi pláty na jeho hrudi a uchopil Matrici. Soundwave sebou v okamžiku prvního kontaktu prudce škubl, jeho optiky ztratily na jasu. Lehce zavrávoral dozadu, před pádem na zem ho uchránila jen zeď za jeho zády. Jeho ruce se zaťaly v pěst a po chvíli začal ticho místnosti narušovat hukot jeho chladících systémů, které se bezúspěšně snažily ochladit jeho tělo.

Starscream věděl díky vnitřnímu chronometru naprosto přesně, jak dlouho trvalo, než Megatronovi došla trpělivost a Matrici Soundwavovi sebral. Přesto se ten čas zdál být mnohem delší, zvlášť, když se ani jeden z nich téměř nepohnul. Nakonec jejich vůdce napětí přerušil, když se jeho prsty znovu pevně sevřely kolem Matrice. A modré světlo uvnitř pohaslo.

Tyranův vzteklý řev zaplnil místnost. Starscream strnule pozoroval, jak se Megatronovy prsty stále pevněji svírají kolem Matrice. Zatímco předmět zůstal nedotčen, kov na vůdcových prstech skřípěl a prohýbal se, na zem začaly dopadat drobné kapky energonu. Megatronovy optiky už vydávaly jasnou bílou záři, vůdce se zdál být svým vztekem naprosto ovládnut.

A pak najednou všechno to vrzání ustalo. Megatron upustil Matrici ze znetvořených prstů a ta s tichým cinknutím dopadla na zem. Vůdcova zdravá ruka zaťatá v pěst se zničující silou narazila do Soundwavovy tváře. Soundwave se podél zdi sesunul k zemi a zůstal nehybně ležet, Megatronův pohled se na chvíli obrátil na jeho bezvědomé tělo. Jejich vůdce pak beze slova odkráčel.

Starscream jen strnule pootočil hlavu, spatřil jen zavírající se dveře. Zvuk Megatronových kroků přetrval, rozzuřené dupání se rozléhalo chodbou ještě dlouho. Jakmile kroky ustaly, Starscream vykročil směrem k Soundwavovi. Vycítil slabý dotyk jeho mysli na své, ale neúprosně ho odstrčil. A tentokrát si to mohl dovolit, Soundwave už neměl dost sil, aby se protlačil dovnitř. Alespoň tedy sledoval Starscreama, když zvedl Matrici ze země a překvapením ji zase málem upustil, když se modré světlo v jejím středu opět rozzářilo a ona podivná energie je opět obklopila. Ale tentokrát nepůsobila tak nepřátelsky, spíš...

:Skywarpe?:

:Hook slyšel ten rámus, už má ošetřovnu připravenou.:ozvalo se na druhém konci linky. Skywarpův hlas zněl unaveně, smířeně a taky trochu posmutněle. Starscream se snažil nemyslet na to, čím si jeho bratři kvůli němu museli projít, pocit viny se ale, ostatně jako vždycky, nenechal jen tak zatlačit.

:Nejsem to já:odpověděl, aniž by spustil oči z hypnotizujícího modrého světla. :Ale stejně si pospěš.:

Na víc Skywarp nečekal a téměř okamžitě se zhmotnil po Starscreamově boku. Starscream se navzdory okolnostem lehce pousmál nad nechápavým výrazem svého bratra. Jeho překvapení ale dokázal poměrně snadno pochopit. Vždycky to byl on sám, koho Skywarp vyzvedával poté, co ho Megatron zřídil a odkráčel pryč.

"Vezmi ho k Hookovi, já tam přijdu."pobídl ho Starscream. Skywarp se k Soundwavovi přiblížil jen s velkou neochotou, stejně jako Starscream ani jeho bratři Megatronova nejvěrnějšího nikdy neměli příliš v lásce. Nakonec ho ale přece jen pevně uchopil za paži a vzápětí byli oba pryč.

Starscream opět sklopil oči k Matrici. Najednou si připadal podivně ztracený, nic nechápal. Téměř jistě věděl, že odpovědi na všechny jeho otázky zná nejspíš Soundwave, jeho spoluprací si už tak jistý nebyl. Ale na tom nezáleželo, stejně neexistoval jiný způsob, jak se dozvědět, co potřeboval.

Pevně sevřel Matrici v dlani a vydal se směrem k ošetřovně. Chodby zely prázdnotou, těch několik málo obyvatel__Leviathanu__ se nejspíš skrylo před Megatronovým hněvem, a sám vůdce nejspíš odletěl zbavit se vzteku někam pryč. Starscream v to doufal, případný střet by jistě nepřežil.

.:0:.

Ostré světlo ošetřovny nepříjemně bodalo do optik přivyklých na šero zbytku základny. Vznášel se tam podivný zápach, který Starscream nedokázal určit, i když na ošetřovně trávil poměrně dost času. Hook ani nevzhlédl od Soundwavova obličeje, který se právě snažil uvést do původního stavu, když Starscream vešel dovnitř.

"Jak dlouho ještě?"zeptal se Starscream, jakmile došel ke Skywarpovi stojícímu v naproti Hookovi.

"Hned to nebude. Hlavu má na sračky. Zvenku i zevnitř."odpověděl mrzutě Hook. "Mohl by mi někdo vysvětlit, co ten pitomec dělal?"Skywarp jen pokrčil rameny a pak se obrátil na Starscreama, stejně jako Hook, který zcela výjimečně vzhlédl od své práce.

Starscream se nenamáhal s odpovědí, jen pozvedl ruku s Matricí. Skywarp téměř ucouvl, ale pak se mu po tváři mihl výraz překvapení, pochopení a nakonec nejistoty. "Je jiná." řekl nakonec. Jeho bratr kývl, věděl přesně, o čem Skywarp mluví. Energie, která pocházela z Matrice a všechny je obklopovala, ztratila nepřátelský podtón. Jakýmsi záhadným způsobem dosahovala až k jejim jiskrám, zlehka obtékala pulsující krystaly a dodávala jim podivný pocit klidu.

"Něco se stalo, ale jenom on ví co přesně. Jinak bych se sem nenamáhal chodit."vysvětlil Starscream a významně se podíval na Hooka. Ten zamumlal něco neslušného na letcovu adresu, ale sklonil se zpět k práci. "Jak dlouho ještě bude mimo?"

"Není mimo. Jenom trucuje."zabručel Hook. "Původně jsem ho chtěl odpojit aspoň než to opravím, ale nenechal se. Co mi ale dělá starosti je ten vnitřek. Vidíš to?"Medik ukázal na jeden z monitorů vedle operačního stolu. "Jeho jiskra. Takhle slabý signál jsem už hodně dlouho neviděl." Starscream kývl. Soundwave na tom byl opravdu bledě, ale byl na živu. A právě na tom záleželo, ačkoliv Starscreama nikdy nenapadlo, že by si něco takového mohl byť jen myslet.

"Tak jak dlouho bude trvat, než se z toho dostane?"zeptal se znovu Starscream, netrpělivost se mu zamaskovat nepodařilo-pokoušel-li se o to vůbec. Hook ho probodl pohledem, nakonec ale přece jen odpověděl.

"Tohle už mám skoro hotové, o zbytek se postarají autoopravy. Jinak pro něj nic udělat nemůžu. Nemám tušení, co se mu vlastně stalo." Hook odložil nástroje, ještě jednou kriticky prohlédl Soundwavův obličej, který už alespoň vzdáleně připomínal původní vzhled, odpojil přístroje a kývl na Skywarpa. Ten se, opět se značnou neochotou, došoural ke stolu, zvedl Soundwava a odnesl ho na nejbližší lůžko. Hook znovu zapojil monitor a pak se obrátil na Starscreama. "Je váš, dělejte si s ním, co chcete, pokud mu to nepřitíží."Nato ztlumil světla a zmizel v přilehlé místnosti.

"Co teď?"zeptal se Skywarp. Už nějakou dobu nespustil pohled ze zářícího modrého světla problikávajícího mezi Starscreamovými drápy. Jeho bratr si toho všiml, ale nic neřekl, sám měl tendenci co chvíli Matrici zkontrolovat. Snažil se nad tím nutkáním zvítězit, ale mnohokrát jím sám byl přemožen.

Starscream pokrčil rameny a posadil se na vedlejší lůžko. Skywarp kývl a v záblesku fialového světla zmizel, nejspíš konečně si užít zaslouženého odpočinku. Starscream na ošetřovně osaměl s bězvědomým Soundwavem a horou vlastních úvah protkaných bezmocí a beznadějí. Protože nakonec mohli stejně jenom čekat a doufat, že Soundwave bude schopen komunikovat dřív, než se vrátí Megatron a začne je hledat.

* * *

><p><em><em>Druhá část je <em>_in-progress__, snad se mi podaří dát ji do kupy co nejdřív. Ale mějte na paměti...bude přibývat pomalu a není vůbec jisté, jestli to kdy dokončím!__


	2. The Chosen One

_Jen pro začátek, co jsem zapomněla u minulé kapitoly, pár vysvětlivek: _

_Kurzíva jsou myšlenky, :tohle: je comm link(česky po mě nechtějte XD). Leviathan ani Centurion nejsou tuším lodě z žádného TF Univerza, jinak Leviathan je nějaká biblická příšera myslím a HMS Centurion kdysi byla britská loď._

_Jinak, tahle kapitola...včera mi celkem šlo psát, ale byla jsem mimo, takže nic moc. Dneska jsem mimo už míň, ale psát mi nejde stejně XD A tak. Asi slabší, než minulá kapitola, snad to bude příště lepší. Tady se, až na jednu dost podstatnou věc nic moc neděje, příště to snad půjde líp. _

_AN: Doufám, že tam nejsou nějaké nesmysly. Nemám sílu to celé ještě jednou číst a kontrolovat. A o dost kratší, než minulá kapitola. To jste rádi, že? XD_

* * *

><p><strong>The Chosen One<strong>

_Megatron nemá tušení, co se mu dostalo do rukou. Naštěstí pro nás to nikdy nevěděl ani Prime._ Starscream sebou prudce trhl, když mu hlavou probleskla cizí myšlenka. Už téměř usnul, jeho tělo se zoufale dožadovalo odpočinku, ke kterému po vyčerpávajícím letu ještě nedostal šanci. Vetřelec v jeho mysli ho ale dokonale probral.

Obrátil se k Soundwavovi a nepřekvapilo ho, že se jejich pohledy střetly. "A ty to víš?"zeptal se nedůvěřivě. Zdálo se mu dost nepravděpodobné, že by Soundwave zahodil celé roky věrnosti Megatronovi a přiklonil se ke svému největšímu rivalovi. A co by z toho měl, kromě potíží a velké šance, že rána, kterou od Megatrona toho dne obdržel, nezůstane ojedinělá?

_Nikdy jsem nesloužil Megatronovi. Co jsem dělal jsem dělal pro svoje symbionty, kteří jsou nyní všichni mrtví. Kdybych se někdy pokusil o vzpouru, v ohrožení by byli oni. Teď nemám co ztratit._ Starscream se nervózně zavrtěl. Že Soundwave posílal svoje myšlenky do jeho hlavy mu mohlo být celkem jedno, ale že Soundwave věděl, o čem přemýšlí, už mu ale poněkud vadilo. Jeden z důvodů, proč telepata neměl rád-nikdy v jeho přítomnosti nevěděl, jestli se jeho myšlenky nedostanou až k Megatronovi.

"Budiž."odtušil nakonec Starscream. Sám si byl při každém pokusu o zradu a převzetí moci snad až příliš dobře vědom rizika, že se do nebezpečí kromě jeho samotného mohou dostat i jeho bratři. Ale ani to ho nikdy nezastavilo. "Každopádně, hromadu šrotu z tebe neudělala starost o domácí mazlíčky. Co se tam stalo?"

_Nevím. Pokusil jsem se zjistit podstatu Matrice, místo toho se mi ji podařilo svým způsobem restartovat._ Starscream prudce zvedl hlavu, když pochopil. Najednou všechno začalo dávat smysl. Soundwave se díky své schopnosti dokázal nabourat až do jejho nehmotného jádra. Prolomit všechny její ochranné mechanismy ho nejspíš stálo příliš mnoho energie, proto byl tak vyřízený. A pak se mu bezděčně podařilo spustit jakýsi proces, který porušil vazbu mezi Matricí a Optimem. _Přestala uznávat Prima jako svého právoplatného nositele a začala hledat dalšího. Proto to světlo zhaslo. _To vysvětlovalo hodně, ale ne všechno. Soundwave se na okamžik odmlčel, jedinou větu-myšlenku ale pak přece jen dodal. _Megatron se očividně nezdál dost dobrý._

Starscream překvapeně rozevřel prsty a pohlédl na zářící modř v kostře na jeho dlani. Ale to by pak znamenalo...Tázavě se podíval na Soundwava, neschopen slova. I telepat si v tu chvíli uvědomil plný rozsah věcí a chvíli mu trvalo, než dokázal Starscreamovi odpovědět.

_Ano. Matrice si vybrala tebe_. uslyšel nakonec Starscream v hlavě. Dokonce i v pouhé myšlence dokázal rozpoznat překvapení a potlačený obdiv. Být to kdykoliv jindy, neváhal by svůj úspěch a v jistém slova smyslu i vítězství nad Megatronem dát všem patřidčně najevo, význam Soundwavových slov ale svou vahou rozbil jakékoliv myšlenky na slávu. A ačkoliv se za svou příští otázku nesmírně styděl, přesto ji vyslovil nahlas.

"Co mám dělat? Co se stane, až to Megatron zjistí?"vyhrkl, špatně maskované zoufalství v jeho hlase zůstalo viset ve vzduchu jako těžký, černý kouř. V procesoru mu probíhaly stovky možných scénářů, různé alternativy se zvolna odvíjely, ale žádná z nich nepředstavovala budoucnost, kterou by chtěl prožít.

_Otevři hrudník_. vybídl ho Soundwave v duchu a Starsceam cítil, jak se jeho nedůvěra ještě znásobila. Něco takového po něm nikdy nežádal ani Megatron, ani jako nejhorší trest. _Otevři ho_. Starscream rozčileně zavrtěl hlavou. Nikdo ho přece nemohl přinutit, aby dobrovolně odhalil svoji jiskru někomu, koho stále zčásti považoval za nepřítele. _Já tě přinutit můžu._ připomněl mu Soundwave klidně. _Jsem na tom líp, než vypadám_.

Starscream cítil, jak se přes něj přelila vlna vzteku. Soundwave si jí musel všimnout taky, ale nedal to najevo. "Dobře."odsekl nakonec letec. Masa jeho hrudníku se začala rozestupovat, pomalu a neochotně, ale nakonec přece jen odhalila pulsující modrý krystal, jehož jasná záře prosvětlila potemnělou místnost.

Tolik se soustředil na Soundwava samotného, že si ani nevšiml osamělého chapadla, které proplouvalo vzduchem nepatrný kousek nad zemí. Stejně tak Starscreamovi uniklo, že ono chapadlo lehce zvedlo Matrici z jeho uvolněného sevření. Až do poslední chvíle Starscream neměl tušení, že Soundwave k němu dosáhl i jinak než jen prostřednictvím myšlenek.

O to větší ho zachvátil strach, když spatřil chapadlo vlnící se přímo před jeho jiskrou. V návalu paniky a ledové hrůzy se pokusil hrudník zase zavřít, ale cosi mu v tom zabránilo. Jenže Soundwave to nebyl, tentokrát jeho tělo ovládla Matrice. To její zhoubá síla mu nedovolila zakrýt tolik křehký zdroj jeho života. Mohl jen bezmocně sledovat, jak se chapadlo přibližuje k jeho hrudníku a pak s nenadálou rychlostí a silou proniká dovnitř a přikládá Matrici k jeho jiskře.

Pak už nic neviděl, jen cítil.

V okamžiku, kdy se Matrice dotkla jeho jiskry jím projela nesmírně mocná vlna energie. Místnost se rozplynula v záplavě oslepujícího bílého světla. Stejně jako zrak ztratil i všechny ostatní smysly, okolní svět na okamžik zmizel a nahradila ho ohromující síla prostupující jeho tělem. Zdálo se, že trvalo věčnost, než se tepající proud zmírnil a posléze zmizel, i když ve skutečnosti propojování nemohlo zabrat víc, než několik sekund. Nakonec se vytratila i oslepující bílá, pokoj pomalu začal nabývat své obrysy a šedavé barvy, které ale postupně vybledly až do neprostupné černi a Starscream ztratil vědomí dřív, než si vůbec plně uvědomil, co se stalo.

.:0:.

Ratchet ustaraně pozoroval nehybné tělo na lůžku. Jediný pacient, kterého od konce války měl, nejevil sebemenší známky života. Monitor vedle něj přesto ukazoval, že všechny systémy pracují, i když jen na minimální výkon. Zranění na hrudi už bylo zčástí zahojené, zbývalo jen Optima probudit. A právě o to se Ratchet už několik dní pokoušel. Netřeba dodat, že neúspěšně. Vyzkoušel snad všechny možné způsoby-i ty nemožné, ale nic nedokázalo jejich vůdce probrat.

Ostatní sice neztráceli naději a Sideswipe se stále nesmířil se svým postem prozatimního vůdce. Co ale bylo mnohem horší než Optimovo bezvědomí, Decepticoni získali Matrici. Nemusel být génius, aby uhodl, že ji hodlají použít k oživení své zmasakrované armády. Ale Megatron, neustále posedlý touhou po moci, se nejspíš nehodlal spokojit pouze s tím, zvláště, když se mu do rukou dostal předmět takové síly.

Možná ještě nebyli zcela ztraceni. Ještě stále měli čas a _Centurion_ s dalšími posilami na palubě mohl každým dnem dorazit k okraji sluneční soustavy. Že by se někde mohli střetnout s _Leviathanem_ nebo nějakými Decepticonskými jednotkami si radši ani nepřipouštěl, i bez toho jejich šance vyhlížely dost špatně. Poslední nadějí zůstávala Matrice samotná. Ačkoliv o ní Optimus mluvil jen velice zřídka, Ratchet pochopil, že ji nedokáže ovládnout každý. Nikdy se nedozvěděl, kdo artefakt může použít a komu je ta možnost odepřena. Opět doufal, že Megatron si její moc podrobit nedokáže.

Nejhorší, rozhodl se Ratchet, na tom byla právě ta bezmoc. Fakt, že nemohli nic dělat, jen nečinně přihlížet, jak jejich vůdce nehybně leží a potácí se někde na hranici mezi životem a smrtí, zatímco jejich nepřátelé pomalu sbírají síly. K poslednímu, smrtícímu útoku, pomstě za všechny porážky, které jim v minulosti Autoboti uštědřili.

Ale proč vlastně? Všechno kvůli čemu kdy bojovali-Prajiskra, Fallenův podivný stroj i Cybertron, to všehno dávno bylo zničeno právě jejich válkou. Která ale měla pokračovat. Už dávno nešlo o jejich domov nebo ideály, válčili proti sobě jen kvůli pomstě a nenávisti, která se mezi nimi za ta staletí vytvořila. Optimus a Megatron, kdysi spoluvládci a bratři, proti sobě nyní stáli jako nepřátelé na život a na smrt. I když už neexistoval jediný důvod, proč ve válce pokračovat, nemohla skončit, dokud by jeden z nich nezemřel. I když ani smrt nemusela znamenat záruku definitivního konce, jak už se několikrát přesvědčili.

Dveře ošetřovny se se zasyčením otevřely. Dovniř tiše vstoupil Sideswipe, na jeho tváři Ratchet zahlédl zmrzačené torzo úsměvu, který pro něj kdysi byl tak typický. Všechna ta zodpovědnost a tíha vůdcovských povinností se na něm začala podepisovat snad až příliš brzy. Sideswipe se narodil jako válečník, možná by je dokázal vést v boji. Ke kterému stále nedocházelo, místo toho téměř bez přestání jednali s lidmi a napjatě sledovali vzrůstající Decepticonskou hrozbu. Dokonce i rozvážný Optimus by mohl mít problém udržet v takových podmínkách svůj obvyklý klid. Sideswipe a jeho nezkrotný temperament se mohl snažit jakkoliv, ale zdravý rozum mu i přesto začínal prokluzovat mezi prsty, Ratchet se obával, že ještě pár týdnů a jejich nový vůdce se zblázní.

„To už je konec? Jak to šlo?"zeptal se nejistě Ratchet a pohledem zkoumavě přejel stříbrného Bota. Sideswipe sebou trhnul a pokrčil rameny.

„Optimus by to asi zvládnul líp. A ne, ještě to neskončilo, Simmons se je právě snaží uklidnit."

Ratchet potlačil touhu zabořit obličej do dlaní. Přesně kvůli tomu se Sideswipe neměl nikdy stát vůdcem, podstata jednání s lidmi mu značně unikala a téměř na každém setkání s americkou vládnou se přestal ovládat. Mírně řečeno. Nebýt Simmonse, který svým řečnickým talentem zachránil nejednu ošemetnou situaci, pravděpodobně by si mohli hledat nové útočiště hodně daleko od planety Země.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, nějak to dopadne."povzdechl si Ratchet a pohledem bezděčně zalétl zpátky k ležícímu Optimovi. Vždycky to nějak dopadne, jenom nemáme záruku, že ten konec bude dobrý, pomyslel si, nahlas to ale radši neřekl. Jeho škarohlídsvtí Sideswipe slyšet nemusel.

„Nějaká změna?"kývl Sideswipe po chvíli směrem k bezvědomému Primovi. Ratchet jen rezignovaně zavrtěl hlavou. Přál si, aby to byla lež. Někdy se mu dokonce zdálo, že přístroje pípají o něco rychleji, nebo že se Optimus pohnul, nakonec se to ale vždycky ukázalo jen jako výplod jeho fantazie. „Za tohle Megatron zaplatí."řekl nakonec a než na to Ratchet stihl cokoliv odpovědět, možná napomenout Sidese, aby se neukvapoval, stříbrný Bot byl pryč a ošetřovna se opět ponořila do ticha.

.:0:.

"...jediné štěstí, že se Megatron zavřel k sobě a začal vymýšlet náhradní plán."ozvalo se kdesi v prostoru a Starscream si pomalu začal uvědomovat vlastní nabíhající systémy a palčivou bolest v celém těle. Horší, než po nejtěžší bitvě nebo Megatronově nejtvrdším trestu, nepopsatelná a všudypřítomná agónie na okamžik zaplnila veškeré jeho vnímání a ustupovala jen velmi pomalu. "Jinak bych z vás měl hromadu náhradních dílů." Starscream se pokusil vybavit si, proč leží na operačním stole a kromě Hooka se nad ním sklání ještě Soundwave se Skywarpem a Thundercrackerem za zády. Místo vzpomínek se ale do jeho hlavy navrátila jen pronikavá bolest.

"Probírá se."upozornil Soundwave, jeho hlas zněl podivně nakřáple, Starscream netušil proč.

"Toho bych si u svého pacienta vážně nevšiml."odsekl Hook. I jeho hlas zněl jinak, postrádal své obvyklé nabroušené ostří. Starscream už se téměř zeptal, ale pak si v nečekaném záblesku pochopení uvědomil události posledních několika hodin, stejně jako velice zvláštní shodu náhod, jež ho přivedla Hookovi pod ruce. Vzpomínky se mu prohnaly myslí jako smršť a zanechaly za sebou děsivou pustinu. Najednou si připadal, jako by jeho tělo bylo mnohokrát těžší, znovu na něj dolehla váha všech těch věcí, které se na pár krátkých chvil vytratily z jeho povědomí. Každá vteřina od okamžiku, kdy se od nich Skywarp oddělil nad Diego Darcia až po chvíli, kdy mu Soundwave vtiskl Matrici do hrudi, se proměnila v závaží, které ho táhlo dolů a nedovolovalo mu vstát.

Ale všechno se obrátilo v nepodstatné a zanedbatelné, když si uvědomil přítomnost té _věci_ spojené s jeho jiskrou. Jeho ruce prudce vylétly k hrudníku přímo nad místo, kde uvnitř pulsoval život. Drápy se zaryly do mezer mezi jednotlivými díly, ale Matrice zabránila, aby se různé části rozestoupily byť jen o milimetr. Starscream se zoufale pokoušel dostat dovnitř, nevnímal ani novou bolest ani energon prýštící z ran. Musel se zbavit toho parazita ve svém nitru, odstranit to tepání tolik rozdílné od pulsu jeho vlastní jiskry. Ale Matrice držela jeho hrudník zavřený, nechávala ho, aby se dál zraňoval, dokud sama nebyla v ohrožení.

Nakonec, když už téměř pronikl svrchním pancířem, ho cosi chytilo za zápěstí a nemilosrdně odtáhlo jeho ruce od těla. Bránil se, zmítal se, snažil se vymanit z ocelového sevření, které, jak si posléze uvědomil, patřilo Soundwavovým chapadlům, ale bez úspěchu.

Vzdal se. Došly mu síly a vytratilo se i veškeré odhodlání. Z té věci uvnitř se mu dělalo zle, už proti ní ale nedokázal bojovat. Stisk na jeho zápěstích o chvíli později povolil a jeho ruce bezvládně klesly podél těla. Ani se nepokusil je zvednout.

"Nenávidím tě." Starscream ta slova téměř zašeptal, díky čemuž se z nich veškerá nenávist vytratila. Ale Soundwave nepotřeboval slova, aby pochopil. Mlčky kývl hlavou a lehce ustoupil. Jeho místo okamžitě zaujali Skywarp a Thundercracker. Starscream zjistil, že se jim nedokáže snést jejich pohled ani starost a snad i strach vepsané v jejich tvářích. Pocítil prudkou touhu utéct, rozletět se pryč, daleko od všech, být sám. Ale pak si připomněl, že ta věc by zůstala s ním, ať by šel kamkoliv, že před ní uprchnout nemůže a veškerá vůle ho znovu opustila.

"Co mám dělat teď?"obrátil se na Soundwava. Stále mu cosi napovídalo, že telepat věděl, co dělá, když mu vnutil Matrici. Nezbývalo tedy, než zjistit, jestli taky promyslel, co dál. Ale Soundwave mlčel, vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že Starscream svou odpověď nikdy nedostane. Až nakonec přece jen přišel důvěrně známý pocit a cizí myšlenka se objevila v jeho hlavě.

_Řešení se nabídne samo. Matrice bude vědět, pomůže ti._ Takovou odpověď Starscream nechtěl slyšet. Nelíbila se mu představa, že by se měl řídit podle vůle té věci, která se snad až příliš snadno přisála na jeho jiskru.

"A proč vlastně já? Proč ne Megatron?"

Tentokrát čekání na odpověď trvalo ještě o chvíli déle. Soundwavovi přes tvář přelét podivný stín, skoro jako by znal pravdu ale zdráhal se ji komukoliv svěřit. Starscream z toho neměl dobrý pocit a když se konečně slova vynořila v jeho mysli, jeho obavy se potvrdily. _Matrice byla vytvořena, aby naší rase pomáhala, což Megatron nikdy neměl v úmyslu. Ale tuším, že u tebe vycítila jistou šanci..._Starscream zpočátku vůbec nechápal, co se mu snaží Soundwave říct. Porozumění nepřišlo náhle, nýbrž se začalo pomalu vkrádat do jeho mysli, neurčité, nejisté, až po chvíli získalo na ostrosti a intenzitě. Jiskru mu sevřela ledová ruka, když si uvědomil, co od něj Matrice očekává a co nejspíš bude muset udělat, aby se jí zbavil.

* * *

><p><em>Neeeeeeee. Tak to se mi nelíbííííí. Proč to sakra vyznívá tak pateticky? T:T Ten konec, stejně jako ta část s Autoboty vyhlíží hrozně divně, podle mého. Asi si dám před třetí kapitolou pauzu. A pak se na to vrhnu. A bude děj, budou zvrat(k)y náčelníků. A nečekejte nějakou románovou ságu, moc dlouhé to neplánuju.<em>


	3. The king is dead Long live the king

_Potřebuju volno. No joke. Jsem nemocná a klidně bych mohla zůstat doma...nebýt jednoho drobného detailu, to jest, že do školy musím, ať chci nebo ne. Přece jen, dopisovat ty písemky a učení se mi chce opravdu hodně málo._

_Samotná kapitola...nic moc, stejně jako ta následující. Nemám na to čas, píšu po útržcích, takže se do toho mnohdy nedokážu vžít. Minulé části jsem sice psala ve stavu totálního vyčerpání, ale aspoň relativně v kuse._

_A...některé možné nejasnosti...vysvětlím na konci, abych vás nepřipravila o překvápko ;)_

_Jinak, nečetla jsem to po sobě, chyby a nesmysly se tam mohou vyskytovat._

* * *

><p><strong>The king is dead. Long live the king<strong>

Megatron neklidně bubnoval prsty o opěradlo křesla. Běsnící netvor vzteku už opět spal klidným, byť lehkým spánkem, a decepticonský lord mohl přemýšlet. V jeho tváři se zračilo rozčarování, optiky hleděly nepřítomně do dálky. Nerozumněl, nechápal...proč ho Matrice odmítala poslouchat?

V ruce převrátil pevnou kovovou kostru, již po několikáté ji prohlédl ze všech stran. Nic zvláštního, jen obyčejný kus kovu. Kdyby předtím neviděl na vlastní oči modré světlo, kdyby necítil tu nesmírnou energii, nevěřil by, že to skutečně je věc, která dokázala oživit jeho největšího nepřítele.

Mohl se jenom domnívat, proč všechno vyhaslo a jejich největší naděje se roztříštila. Samozřejmě ještě nebylo vše ztraceno. Pořád měli velkou šanci a výhodu. Ze signálu, který Soundwave před několika dny vyplývalo, že Prime upadl po Skywarpově útoku do nouzového režimu a _Centurion_ vezoucí posily je stále příliš daleko, než aby mohl včas přispěchat na pomoc.

Megatron se lehce pousmál. Jeho optiky na okamžik zazářily o něco jasněji. Vítězství se nakonec přece přikloní na jeho stranu. Autoboti zaniknou. A lidé a celá jejich odporná planeta konečně zaplatí. Za porážky, které díky ní utrpěli, za všechny šance na přežití, které jejich rase vzali...a v neposlední řadě i za ty roky, které sám strávil v ledové hrobce.

.:0:.

Starscream svižným krokem mířil k velitelskému můstku. Když ho Megatron před několika minutami zavolal, zmocnila se ho nejistota. Od fiaska s Matricí vůdce s nikým nepromluvil a téměř nevyšel ze své pracovny. Změnu jeho nálady mohly zapříčinit jen relativně příznivé zprávy, které přinesl Soundwave. Starscream taky pomalu začínal chápat, k čemu nejspíš dojde. Megatron, zřejmě pevně rozhodnutý využít svou poslední šanci na úspěch, se pokusí na Zemi zaútočit.

Červ v jeho útrobách se zkroutil a Starscream se lehce zapotácel. Rukou se opřel o chladnou zeď chodby, druhá prudce vylétla k jeho hrudi. Samotná přítomnost Matrice, ač znepokojující, už mu nečinila potíže. Její energie se téměř vyrovnala s pulsem jeho jiskry a pokud byla v klidu, téměř ji nevnímal. Ale jindy, když šlo o dosažení cíle, který Matrice sledovala, si její existenci uvnitř vlastního těla uvědomoval snad až příliš jasně. Způsob, jakým reagovala na některé jeho myšlenky, když se ho snažila usměrnit správným směrem, se ukázal být značně nepříjemný a někdy i dost nepraktický. Někdy mu působila bolest, jindy ho na okamžik oslepila, vyvedla z rovnováhy, to vše pokaždé, když se jeho úvahy nějakým způsobem dotkly Megatronových plánů, Autobotů nebo zničení Země.

S určitou mírou sebezapření se odpoutal od stěny a rozhodně vykročil vpřed. Už z dálky slyšel Megatronův hlas, i když vůdce mluvil celkem klidně. Občas nastala pauza, ve které mu Soundwave nejspíš přizvukoval. Starscream stále netušil, jaký cíl Soundwave svým počínáním sleduje. Ať už svoje procesory namáhal jakkoliv, stále nedokázal zjistit telepatovy motivy. Ale skutečně...proč by mu takovým způsobem vnutil Matrici a pak téměř ani nenaznačil, za jakým účelem?

I když to vlastně nakonec ani nebylo třeba. Starscream moc dobře chápal, co se po něm vyžaduje, co Matrice chce a co on musí udělat, aby se jí zbavil. A ačkoliv to znamenalo vzdát se všeho, za co po celá tisíciletí bojoval, zradit vlastní stranu a do jisté míry i sám sebe, neváhal ani na chvíli. Už neměl co ztratit. Skywarp a Thundercracker, loajální k němu a k Seekerům, ne k Megatronovi, mu přislíbili veškerou možnou pomoc, když se jim svěřil se svým plánem.

Soundwavovi své záměry taky objasnil, musel. Telepat jen pokýval hlavou, neodpověděl ani slovem ani myšlenkou. Zdálo se ale, že souhlasí. Na venek ale dál předstíral věrnost Megatronovi a i když si Starscream byl téměř jistý, že s ním může počítat, stále mu úplně nedůvěřoval. Nedokázal se ubránit pochybnostem, ani potom, co mu Soundwave řekl. Telepat stále do celé skládačky nezapadal. Starscream ho nedokázal nikam zařadit. Soundwave neměl proč mu pomáhat, mohlo ho to ohrozit, ale v žádném případě by si tím nepřilepšil. Jediná jistota, kterou Starscream měl, byl fakt, že Soundwave pochopil pravou povahu věcí už ve chvíli, kdy spatřil Starscreama na ošetřovně se znovuprobuzenou Matricí v ruce.

Všechno vypadalo o tolik komplikovanější, než ve skutečnosti bylo. Plán, až bolestivě jednoduchý, a přesto s trochou odvahy a štěstí účinný, vypadal snad až směšně oproti těm obvyklým složitým a do detailu propracovaným. A přesto věřil, že neselže. Nic jiného mu snad ani nezbývalo. Matrice se na znamení souhlasu nepatrně zachvěla.

Starscream se lehce otřásl a vstoupil do sálu. Jeho pohled okamžitě padl na Megatrona pohodlně usazeného v kapitánském křesle, které snad až příliš připomínalo tyranův trůn, který si nechal postavit na Cybertronu. Starscream se jen chabě ušklíbl, na jedovaté poznámky nebo i jakýkoliv posměch se cítil příliš vyčerpaný.

"Už jsem myslel, že se nedočkám."zabručel nevrle Megatron, aniž by zvedl pohled od drobného předmětu položeného na své dlani. Starscream sebou překvapeně cukl, když tu věc rozpoznal. Megatron si prohlížel dokonalou kopii Matrice a zdálo se, že ji považuje za originál. Starscream opět nechápal, dokud se známá a přece cizí přítomnost neobjevila v jeho myšlenkách.

_Vyrobil jsem ji, zatímco jsi byl v bezvědomí._ vysvětlil Soundwave. Teprve v tu chvíli Starscream taky zaregistroval jeho přítomnost, telepat díky svému nehybnému postoji v Megatronově stínu téměř nebyl vidět. Starscream ho chvíli pozoroval, všiml si určitého rozdílu. Na první pohled Soundwave vypadal stejně, jako vždy, neživá socha po Megatronově boku. Ale čím déle se na něj Starscream pozoroval, tím víc vynikala nepřirozená strnulost a napětí, které ze Soundwava vyzařovalo.

"Co si přeješ, pane?"zeptal se Starscream a obrátil pohled zpět na Megatrona. Jejich optiky se střetly a Starscream si bez většího překvapení uvědomil šílený lesk v těch vůdcových.S myšlenkou, že Megatron ve válce ztratil zdravý rozum si pohrával už delší dobou, ale nyní se konečně jeho teorie začala potvrzovat.

"Připrav _Leviathan_ k letu, za hodinu vyrážíme."odpověděl vůdce a vstal ze svého křesla. Starscream bezděčně o krok ustoupil. Sám byl zvyklý tyčit se nad ostatními, Megatronův zjev v něm díky tomu i proti jeho vůli stále vzbuzoval respekt. "Soundwave ti rád pomůže."dodal ještě vůdce a potom odešel pryč, jeho kroky ještě dlouho duněly chodbami, než zcela utichly.

"Zbláznil se."konstatoval suše Starscream a pomalým krokem přešel k hlavnímu ovládacímu panelu. Soundwave ho mlčky následoval, když se hýbal, vynikl jeho neklid ještě víc. "Takže musíme jednat rychle." Jeho prsty začaly po paměti kmitat na klávesnici a za chvíli se lodí rozlehl dobře známý hukot nabíhajících motorů.

Soundwave kývl. Pak promluvil, jeho hlas zněl pořád nezdravě. "Skywarp a Thundercracker jsou připravení. Dělej, co musíš."

Matrice v jeho hrudi se znovu zachvěla a před očima mu probleskl obraz Megatronova mrtvého těla pokrytého energonem.

.:0:.

Ratchet jen tiše zasténal při pohledu na zdemolované zařízení místnosti. Tentokrát Sideswipe ztratil nervy úplně a nechal průchod svému vzteku. Nikdo při tom sice nepřišel o život ani nebyl raněn, to ale představovalo asi jediná pozitiva, která se na tom dala nalézt. Simmonst sice situaci opět zachránil, ale už ne s takovým přehledem a jistotou jako jindy. Ratchet z toho neměl dobrý pocit.

:Bumblebee, kde je Sideswipe teď?: Po nevydařeném setkání se zástupci americké vlády, jen jednom z mnoha, Sideswipe zmizel neznámo kam a Ratchet si pomalu začínal dělat starosti. Nejen o Sideswipa, ale hlavně o jeho okolí. Sice se nacházeli na malém ostrůvku uprostřed moře, ani na to se ale nedalo moc spoléhat.

:Na střelnici. Teď bych ho radši moc nerušil.:odpověděl po chvíli mladší Bot. Ratchet mu poděkoval a pomalým krokem zamířil zpátky na ošetřovnu. Sideswipe podlehl tlaku mnohem rychleji, než Ratchet předpokládal, což pro Autoboty ani v období relativního klidu nemohlo znamenat nic dobrého. Zachránit je mohl už skutečně jedině Optimus, jehož stav ale zůstával už příliš dlouho bez jakékoliv změny.

Dveře do jeho království se otevřely s tichým zasyčením hydrauliky. Jindy by ten zvuk uvítal, ale v poslední době se pro něj stal spíš předobrazem žalostného pohledu, který se mu naskytne, jakmile jimi projde dovnitř. Už se téměř bál obrátit se na Optima, téměř jako by očekával, že jednou přístroje nadobro utichnou a Primova jiskra pohasne, tentokrát skutečně natrvalo.

Samotný pohled na nehybného Prima v něm probouzel ty nejhorší obavy a úspěšně dusil veškerou naději, kterou získal po jejich zdánlivě rozhodujícím vítězství před dvěma lety. Jenže teď věci vypadaly úplně jinak. Jejich nepočetné jednotky zůstaly v podstatě bez vůdce, posily se nacházely v nedohlednu a on jako doktor selhal.

A nechápal. Optimovy rány se hojily rychle, momentálně se nacházel ve stavu, ve kterém se jindy bez potíží vrhal do bitev. Jeho bezvědomí se stalo pro Ratcheta předmětem každodenních úvah. Ještě než ráno naběhly všechny jeho systémy, přemýšlel, jak Optima probudit a když usínal, v hlavě se mu až do poslední chvíle přehrávaly záznamy přístrojů.

Všechny těsně balancující na hranici vědomí. Ratchet si ze začátku myslel, že ho šálí zrak, když viděl, že životní funkce se vrací do normálu. Pak uvěřil a napjatě čekal, že se Prime probudí. Nakonec pocítil hořké zklamání, neboť se všechny hodnoty ustálily těsně pod čarou oddělující bdělý stav od nouzového režimu.

Poslední naději pro něj představoval očekávaný přílet _Centurionu_. Zatímco ostatní se modlili, aby na palubě byl, kromě jiných schopných, i Ultra Magnus, Ratchet upínal své naděje k nějakému vědci nebo ještě lépe, rovnou medikovi. Perceptor, First Aid...nazáleželo na tom, kdo. Jen aby nemusel být ve své mizérii sám. Už mu docházely síly, veškerá energie, se kterou se do svého povolání obvykle vrhal se vytratila a...

Energie.

Proč ho to nenapadlo dřív?

:Jolte, mohl bys na moment?:

.:0:.

Starscream procházel prázdnými chodbami _Leviathanu_ a snad i proti své vůli na sebe nechal působit tíživé ticho, které převládalo. Řev motorů téměř ani nevnímal, jejich hukot jako by jen podtrhoval absenci ostatních zvuků, které ještě před nedávnem loď naplňovaly. Ačkoliv měl rád samotu a klid, které mu připomínaly jedinečné chvíle, které trávil ve vzduchu, kdy nic neviděl ani neslyšel, jen vnímal ohromující rychlost, kterou se řítil oblohou nad Cybertronem, prázdnota lodi ho tísnila.

Scházel mu čilý ruch, který v chodbách a místnostech panoval, postrádal energii, která čišela z vojáků příliš naivních, než aby se obávali bitvy. Měl stále v paměti věci, jež se začaly s postupující válkou zvolna vytrácet, až po nich nezůstalo ani stopy, snad kromě té v jeho mysli. Ještě nedávno si přál, aby se všechno, klidně i válka ve své plné ničivé síle, vrátilo, čekal na nové jednotky, sám vymýšlel nové plány...ale nakonec všechno ztroskotalo, když jejich vůdce ztratil veškerou soudnost. A brzy přišel i o Starscreamův respekt. Megatron si možná myslel, že to nic neznamená, ale Starscream byl právě na cestě dokázat mu opak.

Musel přiznat, že zpočátku k Megatronovi choval téměř posvátnou úctu. Viděl svého vůdce jako obraz dokonalosti v jejich světě, vše, co lord dělal považoval za správné a byl ochoten za něj i položit život. V bojích s Autoboty si nevšímal svých zranění, cíl Decepticonů bránil až do poslední chvíle.

Pak se jejich slavný vůdce začal měnit. Nejdřív pomalu, ale postupem času se špatná rozhodnutí začala množit. A záhy se ze špatných voleb staly ty dobré a Decepticoni se obrátili o sto osmdesát stupňů. Všechny sliby o lepším Cybertronu a většim dobru se rozplynuly do kouře stoupajícího z jejich rodné planety, trosky měst jako by ztělesňovaly padlé naděje. A co bylo nejhorší, většina jejich armády v destrukci a zkáze našla zalíbení.

Starscream mohl jen mlčky pozorovat hroutící se zemi, jíž podle Megatrona měli vládnout, a v jeho jiskře rostl odpor k vůdci. Na vzdor ale už nejspíš bylo příliš pozdě. Megatron bez milosti rozmetal veškeré jeho připomínky. Učinil z něj svého zástupce, jen aby rozhodoval sám, postavil ho do čela letectva, kterému nakonec velel sám.

Starscream oslavoval den, kdy Megatron odletěl ve své honbě za Prajiskrou. Velet začal automaticky on, ale ostatní, stále uchvácení Megatronovým způsobem vlády se jen těžko chtěli smířit s jeho přesným opakem. A když zjistili tyranovu polohu, Starscream musel chtě nechtě vyrazit na jednu docela bezvýznamnou planetu, která se nakonec ukázala jako důležitá a v podstatě je zničila stejně, jako Megatrona zcela připravila o rozum.

Už ve chvíli, kdy svého znovunalezeného vůdce uviděl, si všiml maniakálního lesku v jeho očích. Ale situace byla zoufalá, museli jednat rychle, a až vůdce spatřil podruhé, Megatron umíral s Prajiskrou vtisknutou do hrudi. Starscream se opět připravoval na převzetí vlády a opět k naplnění jeho snu nedošlo. Přišel Fallen, nechal oživit Megatrona, který se možná i díky své přežité smrti, už úplně pomátl. Starscream ztratil veškeré zbytky obdivu, které v něm ještě zůstaly, začal Megatronem z hloubi jiskry opovrhovat. Bojoval jen s nechutí, pokud mu to nebylo nařízeno, nezabíjel. Megatron ho nazval zrádcem. Starscream to nevyvrátil a dál se co nejvíce vyhýbal střetům s Autoboty.

Zničení Cybertronu, pro který celou dobu údajně bojovali ho jen utvrdilo v jeho víře, že se přidal na špatnou stranu. Řekl by, že mizející obraz jejich domova vzbudí v ostatních alespoň malý náznak pochybnosti, ale nakonec nezbyl téměř nikdo, kdo by mohl pochybovat, protože přeživší už dávno svou víru ztratili, pokud ji vůbec někdy měli.

Z úvah o minulosti a chybách, kterých se dopustili, ho vyrušil až pohled na velké kovové dveře na konci chodby. Prudce se zastavil. Věděl, že jakmile vstoupí, nebude cesty zpět. Ještě mohl vycouvat, odejít zase zpátky na velitelský můstek a-

Dveře i okolní chodba na chvíli zmizely a nahradilo je nekonečné rudé pole, když se Matrice v jeho hrudi neklidně zavrtěla. Uvědomil si, že nemá na výběr. Všiml si, že jeho ruka už mačká tlačítko zvonku, ačkoliv si nedokázal vzpomenout, že by ji k němu zvedl.

Tiché zasyčení, dveře se otevřely. Za nimi stál Megatron a Starscream téměř ucouvl před silou vůdcova rozzuřeného pohledu. Téměř, protože Matrice za něj udělala krok vpřed.

"Musím s tebou o něčem nutně mluvit."řekl klidně Starscream a bez pozvání vešel do Megatronovy pracovny. Tu místnost neměl rád, na zmar v ní přišlo příliš mnoho jeho plánů, perfektních a promyšlených do posledního detailu. Cítil, že ho Megatron sleduje pohledem a slyšel jeho kroky, když ho vůdce následoval hloub do místnosti. Přesně, jak Starscream potřeboval.

"Jde o _Centurion_, pane. Ukázalo se, že je mnohem blíž, než jsme čekali. Vlastně existuje docela velká šance, že bychom se s ním mohli střetnout."zalhal Starscream hladce. Samozřejmě, že Skywarp to celé mohl zvládnout sám, i bez zbytečného divadla, ale tentokrát museli mít jistotu. Megatron znal svou armádu dobře a existovalo určité riziko, že by vycítil Skywarpa a dokázal by se jeho útoku ubránit.

Než se Starscream stihl obrátit k Megatronovi čelem, silné drápy sevřely okraj jeho křídla. Na okamžik se zalekl, že Megatron něco vytušil nebo že Soundwave mu nakonec zůstal věrný, jeho obavy se ale nepotvrdily, když vůdce promluvil.

"Jak je to možné?"zařval Megatron a drápy se zaryly hluboko do kovu. Starscream ostrou bolest ignoroval. "Soundwave se nikdy nemýlí, tak jaktože udělal chybu?"

"O Soundwavových schopnostech jsem již několikrát vyjádřil své pochybnosti, které stále přetrvávají. Nicméně..."Starscream se na chvíli odmlčel, ne pro efekt, ale ve snaze odfiltrovat ze svého hlasu sebemenší náznak fyzického utrpení. "...zdá se, že tentokrát není chyba na jeho straně."Do těch slov se pokusil vložit tolik nechuti, kolika byl schopen. Megatron mu zřejmě uvěřil, neboť mučivé sevření o něco povolilo.

"Tak kdo se tedy zmýlil?"zavrčel Megatron a křídlo konečně pustil. Starscream využil šance a okamžitě se k vůdci obrátil čelem."A proč mi to vlastně říkáš ty?"

"Autoboti, pane. Očividně nevědí, kde mají vlastní lodě. Soundwave před chvílí zachytil vysílání z Centurionu, který je jen pár set kilometrů od nás."odpověděl Starscream klidně, i přes vzrůstající nejistotu uvnitř.

"Ale tohle všechno mi mohl říct kdokoliv jiný a nemusel sem chodit."Megatronův hlas zněl nebezpečně tiše a mírně. Klid před bouří pomyslel si Starscream o zlomek vteřin před tím, než Megatronova ruka pevně uchopila jeho krk a pevně stiskla. Starscream se v sevření zazmítal a okamžitě zaryl svoje drápy do tyranovy paže. Ale sevření nepovolilo. Starscream cítil, jak Megatronovy prsty bez námahy ohýbají kov, jak škrtí přívody energonu a v malém ohňostroji jisker drtí součástky.

:Skywarpe, teď.:

Pak se všechno seběhlo neuvěřitelně rychle. Vzduch zapraskal a paže Starscreamův krk okamžitě pustila. Vůdce se obrátil ve chvíli, kdy se za ním ve fialovém záblesku zhmotnil temný stín. Než však Megatron nebo Skywarp mohli zaůtočit, místností se rozezněl výstřel.

Megatron zakolísal, jeho pohled se nevěřícně sklopil k díře zející v jeho hrudi. Jeho drápy vylétly ke skomírající jiskře ve snaze zastavit úniku energonu z jeho těla. Životadárná tekutina ale dál prýštila přes jeho prsty a na zemi pod ním vytvářela stále se zvětšující kaluž.

Omámeně se otočil ke Starscreamovi. Z hlavně jeho zbraně stoupal tenký proužek dýmu Megatronovy optiky se rozšířily překvapením a částečným pochopením. "Soundwave tě nikdy nenechá přebrat vládu."zachroptěl vůdce a sesunul se na kolena.

Starscream ale jen zakroutil hlavou. "Soundwave už dávno není na tvé straně. Vlastně nikdy nebyl. Co se týče ostatních...myslím, že mě rádi budou následovat, až jim prozradím, že Matrici-tu skutečnou-ovládám já. Je čas pro nového vůdce. A pro konec války."

"Ale...jak?"Megatronův zmatený výraz by Starscreama za jiných okolností možná i pobavil. Megatron málokdy nechával své emoce vyplout na povrch a pokud ano, jednalo se spíš o vztek a projevy jeho vnitřního šílenství. Nikdy věci, které by v očích vojáků nebo nepřátel mohly znamenat slabost.

"Je to prosté. Matrice si nikdy nemohla vybrat tebe. Jsi příliš nevypočitatelný. Šílený. Nedokázala by tě ovládat jako ovládá mě."vysvětlil Starscream a pak sklopil hlaveň k Megatronově rozbité hrudi. Ruce v podstatě už bývalého vůdce se k němu vztáhly v chabém pokusu ho zastavit, ale bylo už příliš pozdě. "Za Cybertron."zašeptal Starscream a vystřelil.

Megatronovo tělo se svezlo na zem do kaluže jeho vlastního energonu. Světlo jeho odhalené jiskry na okamžik chabě zazářilo a pak se rozplynulo, když krystal explodoval. Tělo se nepatrně zvedlo v poslední křeči a pak padlo bez hnutí zpět. Starscream se téměř zapotácel úlevou, když rudé optiky zablikaly a navždy pohasly.

.:0:.

O mnoho tisíc kilometrů dál se ve tmě ošetřovny rozzářil pár modrých optik a do jiskry jistého medika se znovu vloudil střípek naděje.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Primovo probuzení...heheeee...Matrice je zdroj energie, a když dokázala oživit mrtvého Optima...proč by něco slabšího nemohlo probrat milého vůdce z kómatu? Aneb jak se Jolt defibrilátorem stal XDD<em>

_Megáčovo zabití...trochu šroubované, ale musela jsem to nějak natáhnout, příští kapitola bude hodně...krátká XD_

_Vím, že spousta věcí není úplně vysvětlených, ale pro příběh to není důležité. Takže...tak. Kdyby jste přesto něco chtěli vědět, ptejte se. _

_Další kapitola bude snad brzo._


	4. The Dawn of Peace

_Čtvrtá kapitola Trials of a Leader._

Cuz fighting for peace is just like fucking for chastity.

_Plánuju ještě krátkou závěrečnou kapitolu, ale to se teprve uvidí, jak to vlastně bude._

_Co se výšky postav týče...hledala jsem. Údaje se lišily, ale Starscream by se dal odhadnout na 9,5 metru, Primovi někde psali stejně a někde mu přisoudili 8,5 metru, což se mi hodilo víc ;)_

_Opět, nekontrolováno, možná jsou tam blbosti, chyby, překlepy. Konec hodně otevřený a tajuplný, nicméně...v příštím, krátkém, posledním díle se to dozvíte ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dawn of Peace<strong>

:Soundwave...:začal Starscream nejistě. Stál v kaluži Megatronova energonu a u nohou mu leželo mrtvé tělo bývalého vůdce. Až potud jeho plány nezanechávaly místo pro pochybosti, ale když Megatronovy optiky pohasly, vynořila se jedna otázka, na kterou předtím nepomyslel.

:Poslouchám.:ozval se telepat klidně. Z jeho chraptivého hlasu čišela jistá úleva, nejspíš i jemu Megatronova smrt znatelně ulehčila.

:Musíme jim nějak říct..."vypravil se sebe Starscream a udělal několik kroků od mrtvoly. Všiml si, že za ním zůstávají lesknoucí se stopy.:Tohle jsem nepromyslel.:přiznal nakonec a kývl na Skywarpa. Ten ho následoval ven z Megatronova pokoje. Před odchodem ještě, jakoby mimochodem, sebral falešnou Matrici.

:Starscreame, časy se změnily. Jejich víra v Megatrona byla nahlodaná už předtím. A navíc...kolik jich vlastně musíš přesvědčit?:Než Starscream stihl cokoliv odpovědět, Soundwave komunikaci ukončil a Seeker chtě nechtě musel přemýšlet o jeho slovech. A uznat, že telepat má opět pravdu.

Na _Leviathanu_ se nacházelo celkem jedenáct Decepticonů. Přičemž třetina se de facto podílela na Megatronově smrti. Barricade a jeho trudomyslnost už o válku dávno ztratil zájem, Hook se bitev neúčastnil a stejně se radši věnoval svým poksům, než dost necitelnému léčení raněných. Co se ostatních týkalo...přesvědčit je by skutečně nemělo být těžké.

Za dveřmi je očekával Thundercracker. Už samotný fakt, že vyšli ven pro něj byl znamením úspěchu. Na nic se neptal, jen lehce nahlédl dovnitř. Pak zavřel a zajistil dveře, aby se dovnitř nedostal nikdo nepovolaný. O Megatronovo tělo se mohli postarat později.

.:0:.

Na velitelském můstku kromě Soundwava našli i Barricada, který se zdál být naprosto zaujatý řízením lodi a vůbec si jich nevšímal. Starscream ho skrytě podezříval, že o nich ví a jen je záměrně ignoruje.

"Všechno proběhlo úspěšně."ohlásil Starscream, jeho hlas zněl slaběji, než by mu bylo milé. Telepat jen kývnul hlavou, to už koneckonců věděl. "Můžeš svolat posádku."

Když Starscream mluvil ke své 'armádě', slova z něj plynula snadno, skoro jako by si svou řeč dlouho a pečlivě připravoval. Netušil, jestli z něj hovoří klid, který se v něm rozhostil, když Matrice utichla, nebo je-li to právě onen předmět, který mu neustále podstrkuje věty do úst. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Decepticoni ho poslouchali, na jejich tvářích se vystřídala celá řada výrazů, ale nakonec přijali jeho plán bez větších protestů. Starscreama to poněkud vyvedlo z míry, i přes Soundwavovo ujištění se nedokázal ubránit jistým pochybnostem. Když se rozcházeli, stále nevěřil, že všechno šlo tak hladce.

_Potřebují vůdce. Na Megatronově smrti už nic nezmění, teď musí udělat krok vpřed. A ty jsi jediný, kdo jim může velet, ať už je válka nebo ne._ Starscreama ani nenapadlo se bránit před Soundwavovou mentální invazí. Vlastně se mu další přítomnost v jeho nitru zdála uklidňující, téměř jako protiváha k Matrici. _Nesmíš selhat. To by byl náš konec._ dodal nakonec telepat.

Nepatrný záchvěv Matrice Starscreama ujistil, že k tomu nedojde.

.:0:.

"Optime. Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky."zašeptal Ratchet a poplácal Optima po rameni. Prime jen pokýval hlavou a zvedl se z lůžka. Připadal si podivně vyrovnaný a klidný, tak dobře se cítil naposledy před začátkem války. Tušil ale, že takový stav nebude mít dlouhého trvání.

"Asi jsem toho dost zameškal. Co se tu dělo?"zeptal se rovnou, nemělo smysl střet s realitou déle odkládat, jako vůdce si takový luxus nemohl dovolit, zvlášť když Decepticoni měli Matrici. Sice mohl spoléhat na její...vybíravost, cose nositelů týkalo, Megatron byl ale dost vynalézavý a nedalo se vyloučit, že našel způsob, jak její ochranné mechanismy obejít.

"Vlastně nic. Velel Sideswipe a podařilo se mu zvrátit všechny pokroky, které jsme v jednání s lidmi učinili. A Decepticoni jsou zatím relativně v klidu, je ale možné, že_ Leviathan_ už je na cestě sem. Nedokážeme zajistit jejich signál, Soundwave ho neustále kryje."Optimus jen zachmuřeně naslouchal. Čekal horší zprávy, ale ani tyto nebyly nijak dobré. A Ratchet pokračoval."Podařilo se nám ale zachytit vysílání _Centurionu_, jsou stále mimo sluneční soustavu, ale rychle se blíží. Jenže ne dost rychle a navíc, Soundwave možná o naší komunikaci ví."

"Nezbývá nám, než se připravit na bitvu a doufat ve zdárný konec. Ještě není vše ztraceno."řekl Optimus nakonec a Ratchet, při pohledu na Primovu vysokou postavu, musel souhlasit.

.:0:.

Soundwave se nepozorovaně vznášel na oběžné dráze země, skrytý za tělem satelitu. Jeho chapadla na několika místech splývala s kabely družice, zatímco do telepatovy mysli proudily informace přímo z Diego Garcia. Téměř už nečekal, že najde něco podstatného, ale přece jen, ukázalo se něco, co jejich situaci značně měnilo.

:Starscreame, dejte si pozor. Prime je při vědomí a v plné palebné síle.: Nepotřeboval žádnou ze svývch schopností, aby vycítil letcův šok na druhé straně linky. Už téměř čekal, že Starscream neodpoví a chystal se komunikaci ukončit, když se na druhém konci ozval hlas.

:Pro nás je to možná výhoda.:Starscream měl vlastně pravdu, uvědomil si telepat. Primův věčný soucit a snaha o mír spíš nahrávaly Starscreamovi a jeho plánu, v kombinaci s jejich požadavky a hrozbou _Leviathanu_ jim dávaly slušnou šanci na úspěch.

:Hodně štěstí.:uzavřel nakonec Soundwave a vypnul linku. Starscream na druhém konci, stejně jako jeho bratři, kteří celému rozhovoru naslouchali, se nedokázal ubránit překvapení. A naději, která v jeho jiskře rostla, její drobný plamínek navíc přiživovaný Matricí, se rozhořel naplno.

"Je čas."ohlásil Skywarp. V té jediné větě se skrývalo víc, než si byli ochotni připustit. Jejich formace, blízkost jejich křídel, oceán ubíhající hluboko pod nimi, i slunce, ačkoliv svítící z opačné strany, všechno se zdálo až příliš povědomé. Jako nějaké zvrácené déja vu, které jim osud poskytl ve snaze odradit je od jeho záměru.

Iluze podobnosti se roztříštila, když Starscream prodce změnil směr a zamířil téměř kolmo k povrchu země. Jeho rychlost, podpořená silou Zemské gravitace, mu připadala až nepřirozená. Ostrůvek před ním rostl a přibližoval se, Starscream si matně uvědomoval, že ani jeho tělo, vyrobené z materiálu odolnějšího, než na Zemi kdy kdo vyrobil, by náraz nepřežilo. Na kratičkou chvíli zapomněl na okolní svět, zcela pohlcen představou, jak zvítězit nad Matricí a překazit její záměr.

Pak za sebou uslyšel hukot motorů, když Skywarp a Thundercracker po jeho vzoru zahájili klesání. Starscream v duchu zavrtěl hlavou, srovnal řízení a začal brzdit.

.:0:.

Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho nohy zabořily do měkkého povrchu Země, se Starscreamovi znovu vybavily všechny věci a události, pro které tu planetu nenáviděl a opovrhoval jí. Snad nemusela být úplně zavrženíhodná, vlastně v úplném počátku se mu zalíbila, díky množství životních forem, které mohl studovat a díky jedinečné atmosféře, ve které jako letec nalezl zalíbení. Ale postupem času se v něm začala vzdouvat vlna odporu, s množícími se porážkami se vynořovaly i další špatné vlastnosti, kterých si předtím nevšiml.

Skywarp a Thundercracker přistáli těsně vedle něj, z jejich postoje vyzařovala nejistota. Starscream si uvědomil, že sám na tom nejspíš není o moc lépe. Pohledem rychle přelétl okolí, ve snaze zachytit jakoukoliv známku Autobotí přítomnosti. Nepochyboval, že se tam někde skrývají, šlo jen o to je najít.

Netrvalo dlouho a jeho optiky zaznamenaly v dálce pohyb. Jiskrou mu na okamžik prostoupil ledový chlad, když spatřil nejméně sedm Autobotů, kteří se k nim rychle blížili. Matrice se ho pokusila uklidnit, ale bez úspěchu, zdálo se, že na něco tak primitvního a jednoduchého, jako strach, její zázračné schopnosti nestačí, stejně jako by nestačila na Megatronovu chorou mysl.

Siluety nepřátel se zvětšovaly, brzy rozeznal jednotlivé Autoboty, jejich barvy, tvary, ačkoliv zpola zahalené oblakem prachu, stejně jasnější, než by si přál. Jak se vzdálenost mezi nimi zmenšovala, poněkud ho opouštěla jistota a zaplňovala pochybnost. A Matrice se proti jeho pocitům opět snažila bojovat, opět bezúspěšně.

Od Autobotů je dělilo sotva několik desítek metrů, když se jejich protivníci zastavili a v jediném plynulém pohybu přetransformovali. Jejich převaha tím ještě víc vynikla, i když nikdo z nich se výškou nevyrovnal Starscreamovi nebo jeho bratrům.

A pak se z oblaku prachu vynořil Primův ohromující zjev, který Starscreamovi sebral vítr z plachet. Za ta léta války se naučil svého nepřítele respektovat, ne pro jeho schopnosti, ne pro jeho politiku, ale pro umění vyhrát i v těch nejnepříznivějších situacích. Ale nyní...Optimus vypadal silnější, než kdy předtím. Čišela z něj autorita, odhodlání a i bez přítomnosti Matrice vyzařoval jakousi zvláštní auru moci, kterou Starscream u Megatrona nikdy nezažil. Pamatoval si svého mrtvého vůdce jako tyrana tyčícího se nad ním, hrozivého, který naháněl strach už svým pouhým zjevem a hrubou silou, kterou rád demonstroval. Megatron vládl prostřednictvím teroru, vojáci ho na jednu stranu téměř fanaticky uctívali, na druhou stranu se ho ale báli. Prime, jako jeho přesný opak, vzbuzoval respekt aniž by se musel uchýlit k výhružkám nebo násilí. Prime byl skutečný vůdce a Starscream se proklínal, že si to neuvědomil už dávno.

"Nepřišli jsme bojovat."vyslovil Starscream a obrátil se přímo na Prima. Optimus jeho upřený pohled opětoval, zářící modř jeho optik zůstala chladná a nicneříkající a Starscream mohl jenom hádat, co si jeho protivník myslí. "Chceme vyjednávat."

"Vyjednávat?"Sideswipův hlas byl ostrý jako jeho meče a plný nepřátelství a neskrývané zášti. "Není o čem vyjednávat. Po tom, co jste udělali..."jeho pohled zavadil o Skywarpa. Černý letec bezděčně sevřel ruku v pěst, když se mu vybavil Primův energon protékající mezi prsty. "Jak vůbec můžete-"

Prime ho pokynutím ruky zadržel. Sideswipe ještě vzdorovitě zazíral na Skywarpa, ale ztichl. Optimus mírně kývl hlavou a obrátil se zpět k Seekerům.

"Megatron je mrtev. Chceme jednat o...míru."řekl nakonec Starscream a tělem se mu rozlil zvláštní klid. Pochopil, že zdrojem těch měkkých vln je Matrice. Téměř si dokázal představit, jak spokojeně poblikává. Svůj úkol tedy splnil, uvědomil si, a ten pocit bezstarostnosti se ještě znásobil, tentokrát ale nevycházel z Matrice ale z jeho vlastní jiskry.

Mezi Autoboty to překvapeně zašumělo. Očividně čekali různé věci, ne ale možný konec války. Dokonce i v Primových nečitelných optikách na okamžik přeběhl záblesk údivu. Pak nastala dlouhá chvíle napjatého ticha. Ani na jedné z obou stran se nikdo nepohnul, všichni stáli jako sousoší, skály hluboko v zemi, nehybné, koupající se v záři vycházejícího se slunce. A najednou se Prime napřímil, sklonil zbraň a stáhl masku.

Dokonce i nezkušený pozorovatel by si všiml, jak Starscreamova křída klesla úlevou, stejně jako u jeho bratrů. Sice se stále měli na pozoru, ale věděli, že jakmile Optimus souhlasí, nebude je ohrožovat žádné větší nebezpečí. Nemýlili se. Ostatní Autoboti záhy spustili zbraně po vzoru svého vůdce, ač mnozí značně neochotně

Primův hlas zazněl do ticha jako zvon, jeho hluboké tóny se nesly vzduchem a všichni jen naslouchali, stále překvapeni jeho rozhodnutím. "Co tedy navrhujete?"Jeho tázavý pohled utkvěl na Starscreamovi, který po chvíli sklonil hlavu. Když ji opět zvedl, na tváři měl rozhodný výraz a jeho optiky jasně zářily.

"Mír. Žádné tresty, žádné soudy, žádné válečné zločiny. Za ty je zodpovědný Megatron a toho už trest stihl. Chci šanci důstojně odejít, z téhle planety i sluneční soustavy na Charr."Starscream přednesl své požadavky pevným hlasem. Nevěřil, že na ně Prime přistoupí, ale o to už ani tolik nešlo. Hlavně, ať už si vezme tu věc.

"Nechcete málo."odtušil zamyšleně Optimus. "A nemůžu mít jistotu, že dodržíte všechny své sliby. Ale ukončení bezhlavého vraždění vlastních i cizích druhů mi přijde důležitější. Naše rasa je už beztak na pokraji vyhubení a zbytečné protahování války by jí nijak nepomohlo. Proto souhlasím. Do dvaceti čtyř hodin odejděte z téhle planety a co nejdřív opusťte sluneční soustavu."

Starscream krátce kývl. A pak vykročil směrem k Optimovi. Zbraně Autobotů se okamžitě obrátily na něj. Nevšímal si jich, pokračoval v cestě, dokud ho od Prima nedělily jen necelé dva metry. Optimus stál zcela bez hnutí, jeho optiky ale sledovaly každý Seekerův pohyb a Starscream sám si byl celkem jistý, že by-ani se svou rychlostí-nejspíš neměl šanci Autobota před sebou jakkoliv zranit.

Davem Autobotů znovu zašumělo, když se Starscreamův hrudník začal zvolna otevírat a paprsky pozemského slunce se střetly s modrou září jeho jiskry...a taky něčeho dalšího. Tentokrát ani Prime nedokázal skrýt šokovaný výraz, když jeho pohled padl na Matrici. Starscream v jeho tváři spatřil překvapení, pak zmatek a pak se modré optiky rozšířily v náhlém pochopení, když všechny části příběhu zapadly do sebe.

"Hádám že Megatron ji nedokázal použít."řekl tiše Optimus. Starscream nepatrně kývl, téměř se bál promluvit aby neporušil ten jedinečný okamžik. Cítil, jak se Matrice zvolna odděluje od jeho jiskry, veškerá cizí přítomnost pomalu mizela z jeho vědomí. S každým okamžikem si připadal lehčí, jako by jím proudila nová osvěžující energie, i když logicky se děl přesný opak.

Matrice se konečně zcela odpoutala a vyplula z jeho hrudníku, který se okamžitě začal uzavírat. Pohledy všech se upřely na předmět visící ve vzduchu, na drobné modré světlo, které nevinně poblikávalo, zatímco v sobě ukrývalo strašlivou sílu. Obraz dokonalosti narušil až Prime, když jeho prsty Matrici pevně sevřely.

Světlo se rozzářilo o mnoho jasněji, než si ho Starscream pamatoval, a záhy zmizelo v Optimově hrudi. Starscreama zaplavila vlna úlevy, která mu svou silou téměř podlomila kolena. Připadal si bezstarostně, klidně. Ačkoliv budoucnost byla nejistá, a možná ne úplně ideální, věřil, že věci se obrátí k lepšímu.

Několika kroky zpátky se ocitl po boku svých bratrů. Už se chystal vzlétnout, když Optimus znovu promluvil. "Myslím, že bychom si měli promluvit ještě o něčem." To, co Prime řekl potom, překvapilo úplně všechny bez rozdílu, Autoboty, Decepticony a i lidi, kteří se později jejich jednání účastnili.

.:0:.

Na oběžné dráze země se Soundwave odpoutal od satelitu a chvíli nehybně plul prostorem, než zapnul motory a vyrazil směrem k _Leviathanu_. Vše potřebné slyšel, neměl důvod setrvávat připoutaný k té podřadné věci ani o vteřinu déle.

Cítil se nanejvýš spokojený. Starscream situaci zvládl dobře a pomohl vytvořit dohodu, která by za Megatronova života neměla šanci existovat. A taky ukázal, jak moc se v něm mrtvý tyran mýlil. I když to vlastně nebylo ani tak důležité. Soundwave si válku nikdy nepřál a její konec mu tedy víc, než vyhovoval. Stejně, jako Primův návrh, se kterým nikdo nepočítal, ale po jeho plamenné řeči, s ním všichni bezvýhradně souhlasili. Autoboti protože je uchvátil jejich vůdce a jeho naivní myšlenky, Starscream zkrátka neměl na výběr. Soundwave pochyboval, že by to Seekerovi nějak vadilo.

Dveře hangáru před ním se otevřely a Soundwave vletěl dovnitř. Chlad okolního vesmíru ostře kontrastoval s příjemným teplem uvnitř lodi, téměř jako by ho _Leviathan_ vítal. Celá, nepříliš početná posádka se shromáždila v napjatém očekávání, několik párů optik se upřelo na něj.

Dokonce ani Megatron nedokázal do tváří svých vojáků vepsat takovou oddanost, kterou Soundwave nyní spatřoval.

Napadlo ho, že by jim snad měl něco říct, ale ani jemu se v té chvíli nedostávalo slov. Teprve v té chvíli si plně uvědomil, jak moc to pro ně-pro celou jejich rasu, Autoboty, Decepticony, i těch pár odvážlivců, kteřé zůstali neutrální, znamená. Proto jen kývl.

Pochopili a Soundwave musel pevně uzavřít svou mysl, aby se ubránil jejich pocitům, které náhle vyplnily prostor. Nakonec raději odešel, udržovat tu změť emocí mimo své vnímání šlo těžko. Uvědomil si, že právě možná nastala ta pravá chvíle na zasloužený odpočinek. O zbytek se mohl postarat Starscream...koneckonců, vůdce byl přece jen on.

* * *

><p><em>Jsem ráda, že to mám za sebou. Poslední kapitola bude víceméně takový...happyend a kýč, ale na její psaní se i docela těším...till then...bye. Jinak vím, že dvojka, trojka i čtyřka byly dost takové nezáživné a patetické...ale to je prostě můj styl psaní. V jedničce bylo dost děje, ale teďka jsou to už jen deprimované postavy...no, co si budem povídat.<em>

_P.S. A ano, Barricade. Protože ten prostě umřít nesmí. _


	5. E pluribus unum

_Konec. Definitivní. To jste rádi, že?_

_Napsáno pro: potěšení(mám ráda létání a popisovat Starscreama, jak si to užívá, pro mě byla výzva), objasnění toho, co jsem se v minulé kapitole snažila tak úzkostlivě utajit, a taky trochu uzavření příběhu kýčovitým happyendem. A rozčileného Optima jsem si prostě nemohla odpustit XD _

_Je to kratičké...a tak trošku crack._

_BTW: Schválně, kdo pochopí název, aniž by ho okamžitě googlil?_

* * *

><p><strong>E pluribus unum<strong>

Starscream se vznášel vysoko v oblacích. Ledově chladný vítr ho pálil na křídlech pokrytých tenkou vrstvou námrazy. Jeho motory ho neustále posouvaly vpřed, zatímco jeho dokonale aerodynamické tělo téměř bez odporu proplouvalo vzduchem.

Jeho jiskru zaplňovalo čisté, nezkažené potěšení z letu. Už se nemusel starat o to, jestli ho ze země nesledují nepřátelé, na které by měl shazovat bomby. Ani ho nesvíral strach, že někde za ním se vznáší Megatron, připravený ho ve chvíli nepozornosti strhnout k zemi.

Vířící myšlenky v jeho hlavě se třídily, objevovaly se nové nápady a zdokonalovaly ty staré, zatímco pod ním ubíhala země a nad ním se rozprostíral vesmír se všemi svými neprobádanými zákoutími. Téměř jako před válkou, na Cybertronu.

Ale planeta pod ním, její lesknoucí se města a cesty, to nebyl Cybertron a hvězda zářící v dálce nebylo jeho pohasínající slunce. To všechno se dávno stalo minulostí, stejně jako jejich válka, dlouhá, vyčerpávající a nakonec i naprosto zbytečná. Nevyhrála ani jedna strana, obě příliš zubožené a slabé, než aby dokázaly zničit tu druhou, se odhodlaly k zoufalému kroku a uzavřely mír.

Starscream na ten den vzpomínal se smíšenými pocity. V mysli měl stále svou nejistotu, děsivou převahu Autobotů, Primův vstřícný postoj i jeho návrh, který překvapil snad všechny. Byl to právě Optimus, kdo předčil očekávání všech, když navrhl, že kromě Decepticonů by se na Charr mohli přesunout i Autoboti. Myšlenka nejprve narazila na zeď nepochopení a zarytého mlčení, ale pak Prime promluvil a Starscream pochopil, že se v něm skrývá duch opravdového vůdce. Dokázal zasáhnout citlivé místo, když zmínil, že jejich druh je na pokraji vyhubení a nemá smysl se zabývat starými spory. Starscream mohl jen souhlasit, sám po tisíce let sledoval umírání svého druhu, ne ani Cybertroňanů jako celku, spíš jeho Seekerů. Viděl mizející tradice a nemohl s tím nic dělat, až nakonec z elity Megatronovy armády zbyl jen on a jeho bratři.

Netušil, jak to přijmou ostatní na _Leviathanu_, ale jako jejich zástupce na Primův návrh bez dlouhého přemýšlení kývl. Jestli existoval způsob, jakým by jejich rasa mohla povstat z popela, oddělení to jistě nebylo. Nakonec se ukázalo, že ostatní Decepticoni to vidí podobně, i když zpočátku se ani oni nedokázali ubránit překvapení. To záhy vystřídal souhlas a snad i...naděje. Něco, co se pod Megatronovým vedením objevovalo jen velmi zřídka.

Charr, téměř pustina, pod povrchem protkaná sítí opuštěných Decepticonských pevností, se nezdál tím nejlepším místem pro nový začátek. Ale Prime z něj dokázal s pomocí ostatních vytvořit jejich nový domov. Ačkoliv k Cybertronu v jeho Zlatém věku měl skutečně hodně daleko, přesto byl dobrým místem, kde se mohli pokusit překlenout most přes milénia války a obnovit jejich druh.

Starscream zpočátku neviděl moc šancí. Mohli žít vedle sebe bez konfliktů a neshod, ale to stále neřešilo otázku jejich existence. Bez Prajiskry byl jejich druh odsouzen k zániku bez ohledu na mír či válku. Starscream tomu alespoň věřil, dávné Fallenovy pokusy ho nepřesvědčily, neboť ani jeden ze zárodků nepřežil.

O svých pochybnostech se svěřil jen Primovi, ten ho ale ujistil, že se řešení najde. A skutečně. Matrice jakýmsi záhadným způsobem dokázala nahradit Prajiskru a i když její schopnosti našly své hranice a nemohla se Kostce rovnat, dokázali každý rok přivést na svět nového jedince. Mohlo se to zdát jako dlouhá doba, ale v porovnání s délkou jejich života se to představovalo jen nepatrnou kapku v oceánu.

Zpomalil, přetransoformoval se a chvíli si jen nehybně vznášel v čirém vzduchu, který v mnohém předčil atmosféru té planety, Země. Pak vypnul motory a volným pádem začal klesat dolů. Na jeho HUD vyskočilo několik varování, ale ignoroval je, zatímco jeho tělo se jako kámen řítilo závratnou rychlostí k povrchu Charru.

Byl si téměř jistý, že dole někdo stojí a pozoruje ho a nejspíš se ho snaží i kontaktovat. Starscream to s mírným úsměvem přešel bez povšimnutí a dál pokračoval ve svém riskantním manévru. Na povinnosti mohlo dojít později.

Necelý kilometr nad zemí se přetransformoval zpátky a nahodil motory. Chvíli trvalo, než se jim podařilo vyrovnat střemhlavý pád, zastavil se jen několik desítek metrů nad špičkami budov, než pak začal stoupat. O něco pomaleji, než předtím, ale stále dost rychle, aby dokázal předehnat všechny, kteří by se mu odvážili postavit.

Upozornění znovu zablikalo a Starscream po chvíli přemýšlení otevřel kanál. Jakmile to udělal, z druhého konce linky se ozval burácející Primův hlas. :Starscreame. Potřebujeme tě tady. Nedělal jsem z tebe svého zástupce, aby sis mohl dělat, co se ti zamane.:

Seeker se jen ušklíbl a zamířil zpátky na pevnou zem. Tušil, že na létání bude mít ještě dost času.

* * *

><p><em>Mood: Accomplished. Ale vážně, jsem ráda, že to mám za sebou. A že už to nemůžu zkazit ještě víc(i to jde přátelé). Tak já se jdu učit, léčit si své nachlazení, číst úchylácké knížky(...ale ne tak úchylácké, jak byste ode mě mohli čekat. Mám půjčené Utrpení knížete Sternenhocha). And you can kill me now ;)<em>


End file.
